Operation: Advantage (level)
Operation: Advantage is the 6th level of Quake 4. It is the first of only two levels taking place aboard the USS Hannibal. It is the introduction and the namesake of the second mission of Quake 4's campaign (see Operation: Advantage for details). In this level, the player receives his first weapon upgrade, the Extended Clip Mod for the Machine Gun, which doubles the magazine capacity. After having cleared out the Landing Zone for the Hannibal, Cpl. Kane enters the ship through a Walker Bay. After stepping through Decontamination, Kane joins his fellow Marines at his squad's Briefing Room. Shortly thereafter, Lt. Voss and General Harper enter the room. Rhino Squad now gets informed about the SMC's plan to overload a Strogg communications installation called the Tetranode by leading four convoys equipped with EMP bombs there. After the briefing, Kane gears up and leaves the Hannibal via the Walker Bay's troop elevator processing the mission. Walkthrough Welcome back to the ship, Marine This level takes place aboard the Hannibal. As you are only surrounded by friendly Marines, you have no weapons as you will not be fighting. You start in one of the Hannibal's Walker Bays. Feel free to move around talk to the Marines or listen to their conversations with others. Before getting access to the rest of the ship you must enter a decontamination chamber. After that, you can again move around the ship and have conversations with other Marines, which will give you a lot of background information. When you're finished exploring, enter the Briefing Room. That will start an automatic sequence, the General himself will brief the Rhino Squad and tell them what they will do next. After the sequence is over, you can explore the ship again and eventually, move to the armory where you will receive a weapon upgrade for your Machine Gun. Now enter the Walker Bay again and leave the ship via the big elevator. Weapons *Machine Gun (Upgraded to extended clip) Characters *Evans *Tech Judd *Tech Dunnigan *Corporal Morois *Ives *First Sergeant Donaldson *Medic Ming *Private Hay *Sergeant Scott *Private McKenzie *Corporal Brandt *Private Short *Tech Cossey *Tech Peters *First Sergeant Banks *Private Babcock *Medic Wings *Private First Class Mills *Staff Sergeant Nomo *Corporal Spence *Private First Class Suzuki *Medic Egan *Sergeant Miller *Tech Davis *Doctor Coreman *Doctor Lugwig *First Lieutenant Hughes *Tech Renner *Private McNutt *Master Sergeant Weldon *Private First Class Cordes *Doctor Jacobson *Doctor Wills *Doctor Gantt *Tech Karn *Medic McClain *Sergeant Farnsworth *Doctor Hinzman *Private Steinberg *Tech Holdorf *Tech Luch *Private First Class Williams *Private First Class Benette *Private Graves *Colonel Biessman *Sergeant Dell Morris *Corporal William "Billy" Rhodes *Corporal Johann Strauss *Lance Corporal Nikolai "Sledge" Slidjonovitch *Corporal Alejandro "Alex" Cortez *Private First Class Jeremiah Anderson *Master Sergeant Marian Bidwell *General Harper *Lieutenant Scott Voss *Private Bettenberg *Master Sergeant Majernik *Tech Lee *Sergeant Meier *Tech Dube *Sergeant Swekel *Sergeant Hooper *Tech Cakovan *Private First Class Gulisano *Sergeant Pleva *Master Sergeant Maggiore *Private Stills *Sergeant Egnew *Tech Groves *Tech Nash *Private First Class Quarles Enemies *None, only dead Light Guards and Grunts in the autopsy rooms. Video Quake 4 - Level 06 (General)|The Walkthrough of Operation: Advantage. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake IV levels